LO QUE NUNCA SUCEDIÒ
by AngelaMort
Summary: ¿Hasta donde pueden llegar las mentes de dos santos dorados? Una situacion incomoda y un mal entendido.::ONESHOT::.


**NOTA: **si, yo de nuevo. Pues bueno, aproveché el día que tuve libre para hacer este fic. si, mi mente retorcida sigue trabajando, pero ya me conocen. La idea del fic se me ocurrió al ver la película "La cosa mas dulce", conforme lean la historia, sabrán a que me refiero, claro, si es que ustedes han visto esa película.

**LO QUE NUNCA SUCEDIÓ **

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

Todo comenzó un día normal en el santuario, todos los santos (como no) estaban haciendo sus respectivas tareas, osea, estaban haciendo nada de provecho como era su costumbre.

Subiendo las escaleras, entre la casa de Acuario y Piscis, dos santos iban subiendo las escaleras en dirección al templo del patriarca. Esos dos santos no eran otros que Kanon y Milo quienes iban charlando de nada en especial.

Finalmente llegaron a la doceava casa, entraron sin dificultad alguna, sin embargo algo llamo la atención del santo de la octava y segunda casa.

-¡Ah, duele, duele! –se escuchó un gemido, era la voz de Afro- No voy a aguantar mas, necesito que te pongas flojito.

-Ni para esto eres bueno, Afro –reclamó otra voz, era la de Máscara- No lo estas haciendo bien, necesitas relajarte.

Kanon y Milo intercambiaron miradas espantadas y rápidamente fueron a curiosear al lugar de los hechos. El sonido veía directamente del jardín de rosas de Afrodita, ambos santos se escondieron para espiar y ver mejor lo que sucedía. Vieron que Máscara estaba detrás de un arbusto el cual le llegaba a la cintura, obviamente cubriendo su parte baja del cuerpo, lo cual daba un ángulo poco preciso.

-¿Pero que fue eso? –preguntó Milo espantado.

-No se, pero creo que esos dos salieron del closet –respondió Kanon.

En ese momento, ambos santos observaron que el arbusto que cubría a Máscara se movía ferozmente. Y se escuchó la respiración agitada de alguien que no era Máscara.

-A ver Afro, necesitas relajarte, sino, no va a salir completa... ¡ah, así... si... muy bien! –dijo Máscara.

-Oye, esta demasiado dura y es grande, Además ya me esta dando mucho calor –respondió Afro quien era el que movía el arbusto- Se podría romper.

-No se romperá, sostenlo con firmeza y lo jalas, créeme, no es la primera vez que sucede –respondió Máscara-

-A ver, lo intentaré –dijo Afro con la respiración agitada- Mmm...-

-A ver Afro, sacúdela y jala –cuestionó Máscara quien se movía agitadamente de la cintura- Bien, ahora hazlo con fuerza y más rápido.

-Todo quieres... –reclamó Afro quien se oía bastante agitado.

Kanon y Milo estaban mas que aterrados por aquella escena no tan grata y decidieron irse lo mas rápido posible de ahí, claro, irse para contarle al resto de los caballeros acerca de lo que habían presenciado.

- - - - -

Lo que en realidad pasó.

Minutos antes de que el bicho y la copia genérica de Saga llegaran a la casa de Piscis.

Mascara Mortal iba entrando a la casa de su mejor amigo.

-¡Afro! –llamó el cangrejito.

-¡Estoy en el jardín de rosas! –respondió el chico de piscis a lo lejos.

Máscara llegó al dichoso jardín y vio que Afro estaba cortando algunas rosas.

-Oye, necesito que me hagas un favor –dijo el chico de Cáncer quien se acercó a su compañero y se colocó detrás de un arbusto.

Afrodita estaba agachado cortando una de las rosas que se encontraban mas abajo del arbusto y Máscara se puso frente a él.

-¿Un favor? –preguntó el chico de Piscis.

-Si, lo que sucede es que... bueno, invitare a salir a una chica del pueblo, pero necesito llevarle un presente, y bueno, pensé que seria buena idea...

-Llevarle rosas ¿Cierto? –preguntó Afro- Claro, te daré algunas rosas rojas y blancas.

Afro cortó mas rosas ahí abajo, sin embargo accidentalmente perdió el equilibrio y se tropezó con Máscara quien llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla puesto, por lo que la verdosa cabellera del santo de la doceava casa se enredó en la cremallera del pantalón de Máscara.

Al momento en que Afro intentó ponerse de pie, se percató de que su cabello estaba enredado.

-Oh, Oh... –musitó Afro al percatarse del pequeño problemilla- Mi cabello se enredó en tu cremallera.

-Si serás... –bufó Máscara quien se puso firme.

-¡Ah, duele, duele! –gimió Afro quien intentaba sacar el cabello de ahí- No voy a aguantar mas, necesito que te pongas flojito.

-Ni para esto eres bueno, Afro –reclamó Máscara- No lo estas haciendo bien, a ver Afro, necesitas relajarte, sino, no va a salir completa tu cabellera...

El chico de Piscis empezó a jalar delicadamente su mechón de cabello atorado.

-¡ah, así... si... muy bien! –dijo Máscara.

-Oye, esta demasiado dura y es grande –dijo refiriéndose a su mechón y a la cremallera- Además ya me esta dando mucho calor –respondió Afro quien era el que movía el arbusto- Se podría romper mis lindos mechones.

-No se romperá, sostenlo con firmeza y lo jalas, créeme, no es la primera vez que sucede –respondió Máscara-

-A ver, lo intentaré –dijo Afro con la respiración agitada- Mmm...-

-A ver Afro, sacúdela y jala –cuestionó Máscara quien se movía agitadamente de la cintura- Bien, ahora hazlo con fuerza y más rápido.

-Todo quieres... –reclamó Afro quien sacudió el mechón de cabello y rápidamente lo jaló-

POCK

-¡Salió! –dijo Afro mas que feliz, para después tomar el mechón que se había atorado- Se arruino... bueno, tendré que ponerme mas tratamiento para cabello.

Minutos después, Afro le dio el ramo de rosas a Máscara y ambos entraron al doceavo recinto, donde el resto de los santos dorados esperaban afuera con los brazos cruzados esperando una buena explicación ante aquellos actos inmorales en pleno santuario. Claro, todo fue producto de la mente cochambrosa de Milo y Kanon.

FIN 

**NOTA FINAL:** ¿Qué pensaron, pervertidos? Ja, un fic demasiado irónico, espero les haya gustado.

Y claro, como siempre, si tienes dudas, sugerencias, quejas, criticas, etc. No dudes en enviarme un mail, review, PV, por via MSN o lo que quieras. Los veo en mis otros fics. Au Revoir!

"**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**

**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." –Paulo Coelho**

**---------**


End file.
